Present invention pertains to batteries and handles that are used in conjunction with the batteries. Many handle designs attach to a battery case wall. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,283; see also U.S. Design Patent 299,639 which pertains to a battery cover with a movable handle.
Other handles utilized in conjunction with batteries are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,536,595; 4,857,422; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,625; European Application 297,229 and European Application 324,956.
None of the references offer a battery with a handle that allows the battery to be stackable and facilitates the handle to be in a lowered and locked raised position. In addition, the current invention does not require any features to be placed on the ends of the battery case that might interrupt endwall reinforcements.